The invention relates to a multiway valve with pressure balance having the features set forth in the preamble of claim 1.
Such a multiway valve is known and is made by Mannesmann Rexroth GmbH with type designation SP12. In the transverse bore of the valve housing a load retaining valve is disposed with adjustable throttle. With the throttle the throughflow, in particular the maximum volume flow, can be adjusted. The multiway valve can be provided on the input side with a pressue balance which keeps the pressure difference across the multiway valve constant. The housing of the pressure balance is attached to the multiway valve.
It is also known to insert a pressure balance into the transverse bore provided in the valve housing of the multiway valve. The fluid supply is through a single passage in the valve centre which is followed on either side by a load report or pickup passage, a passage leading to the consumer and a passage connected to the tank, in this order. The control piston of the pressure balance is subjected to the pressure in the centre housing recess of the valve in the closure direction. The load report or pickup pressure is conducted via a housing bore into the spring chamber of the pressure balance. The known pressure balance also has a load retaining function.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide the multiway valve of the type outlined at the beginning with a pressure balance which is built into the valve housing and has the simplest possible form.